Intruder Alert
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: Lucy, alone on Valentine's Day, encounters an intruder in her home... LaLu.


On Valentine's day, Lucy didn't really mind that she was alone. Yes, she had a significant other, but he wasn't at home. Her beau always took missions on Valentine's day. People paid more on a holiday, since most mages took the day off. He liked to make as much money as he could in that one day so he could whisk her off for a weeklong vacation in a tropical place. Lucy really appreciated the effort he went through.

But sometimes, she just wanted a relaxing day at home with her hubby.

So Lucy stayed home alone on Valentine's day. Sure, her husband had flowers and chocolates and a bottle of champagne delivered to the house as a part of a gift. But she felt more alone than anything. The blonde decided she would take a hot, relaxing bubble bath. So she poured herself a hefty glass of the bubbling beverage, opened her box of chocolates, and headed to the bathroom.

Grabbing a ceramic bottle of expensive bath oil and her nicest, most fragrant bubbles, Lucy settled herself and her armload on the edge of the tub. Thanking her handsome husband for placing a small table next to the bathtub, Lucy carefully arranged her goodies in the order she would need them in. But first, to start the bath.

She appraised her gorgeous tub for a moment before getting started. The house she had moved into with her then-boyfriend, now husband, wasn't too big. It was just the right size for them, and an eventual family if the fates saw it fit. Two baths, three bedrooms, one large kitchen and an even bigger living room accommodated for the extensive hobbies of the two mages.

One of the bathrooms was the master, attached to the master suite. It had an enclosed standing shower, with a waterfall feature that felt absolutely _amazing_ after a long, hard mission. And the bathtub was to die for. A gleaming ceramic tub with golden claw feet was a sight for sore eyes every night. Sure, there was a jacuzzi out back, but nothing could beat a steaming bubble bath at night. She reached out to the hot water handle and cranked it all the way, letting a steamy stream of water splash into the bottom of the bathtub.

Lucy sipped at her champagne before drizzling some of the heady, silky oil into the stream. She sighed at the wonderful scent before turning the cold handle up a notch, making the rest of the water the perfect temperature. She breathed in some steam before plucking the stopper off of the bubbles. She poured in a hefty amount, making sure they swirled around near the faucet. White foam immediately began to spring up, making the air around her smell like heaven and peaches.

She wiggled out of her top and bra, then toed off her socks and underwear. Dipping one foot into the water, Lucy almost moaned. It was absolutely _perfect_ , and she greedily pulled the rest of her body into its depths. Cranking the handles back to their original positions, she was now ready for a nice long bath. Her arms laid on the lip of the tub around her, and she sank down so the water just barely skimmed the bottoms of her breasts.

"Cheers." Lucy muttered to herself, lifting her champagne. A drop of cold condensation dribbled from the bottom of her glass and plopped on her collarbone, stinging the heated skin. She hissed and sank lower in the tub, switching the hand that held her drink in order to reach for the chocolates that tempted her. She let out a soft sigh as the dark flavor melted on her tongue, revealing a caramel center.

Lucy was content to lay there for the rest of the night. Once her glass of champagne was at its last drop and her belly filled with chocolate, she sank down lower and closed her eyes. Just for a minute, she said to herself. One minute turned into two, two turned into twenty. Who could blame her for falling asleep in the tub? That champagne worked wonders.

When she opened her eyes again, it wasn't the type of awakening that happened on its own. No, she was too alert for that. It was as if someone had shaken her awake. But she was alone in the bathroom. After sitting in the silence a few moments longer, she flinched at the rustling sound coming from somewhere in the house. _That_ must have been what woke her up.

Lucy hastily and silently exited the bathtub, wrapping herself in Laxus' black robe he always left hanging on the hook. Lucy's keys were downstairs in the living room, and she silently cursed herself for being so careless. There were thumping footsteps coming up the stairs. Lucy pulled the tie off of the robe, brandishing it between her hands as she prepared herself. The thumping was getting closer, and she readied her stance, the half-open robe freeing her movements. She heard a muffled grunt as a shadow cast beneath the small space of the bathroom door. The intruder had stopped right outside the bathroom. She felt her breath catch in her throat, but she stood behind the hinged side of the door.

The door opened inwards, so she knew if the attacker came inside, she would be hidden by the door and would have an opportunity to attack. She was glad that the only light she had on in the room was from a low candle in the corner, making the room dark enough to hide her position. The doorknob began to turn and Lucy let out a silent curse, tightening her hands around her makeshift "weapon."

A soft squealing noise from the hinges of the door caused her to wince. She prepared herself to attack as a thudding footstep landed on the tile floor of the bathroom. Two more paces and a large shoulder came into view. Another two steps and Lucy was ready to attack.

Lucy leapt onto the mystery figure's back, pulling her rope over their head and squeezing it around their neck. Her legs were wrapped around their waist from behind, and she squeezed and pulled, attempting to knock the person's head against the door frame to knock them out. They struggled for a moment against her before they reached their hand up and yanked the silky cloth from her fingers.

"A hello would have been nice before you tried to jump my bones." Lucy sagged in relief at the sound of her husband's voice. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders in a hug, squeezing him less intensely this time.

"I thought you were a burglar!" Lucy scolded, lightly smacking his pectoral. She attempted to dismount him but Laxus gripped her thighs tighter around his waist.

"I wanted to surprise you, and this is the thanks I get." Laxus' voice oozed with sarcasm, and he brought Lucy out of the bathroom. She settled onto him, her strong husband having no issues carrying her. He brought her over to their bedroom, turning his back towards the bed so she could leap off comfortably. She laid on her stomach for a few seconds before turning over to face him, clutching the robe shut to keep her modesty.

"You weren't supposed to be back for two more days." she pouted, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you're disappointed to see me." Laxus grinned wolfishly, the low light in the room glinting off his sharp canines. Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she drank in his appearance, her eyes raking slowly down. She dragged her eyes over his sculpted jaw, down the tendons on his neck, admiring his exposed biceps and forearms. She skipped her gaze back up to his knowing eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm quite glad to see you, actually." she slowly smiled back at him.

"That's what I like to hear." he began to take in her appearance as well. She was flushed from the alcohol he could smell on her breath, and her lips smelled rich and dark, but sweet, most likely from the chocolates he had sent her. Laxus shifted closer to her, taking in her wide, innocent eyes that held a touch of something deeper, richer, _needier_ than he was used to. Her hair was tied up at the back of her head, and his fingers itched to release the tie so he could thread his fingers through the gold strands. His gaze began to stray down towards her pale neck, his robe slipping off one of her shoulders. It exposed the mark below her collarbone, the mark of _them_. A small scar, perfect indentations of his teeth sat snugly at the top of her breast.

"Laxus." she breathed, the way that he was looking at her was making her impatient. "Did you come home early just to look at me?" she had meant to sound playful, but there was a needy tremor that ruined her fun. A low rumble began in the back of her husband's throat at the sound, and she immediately knew he was restraining himself. Something flashed in his eyes and suddenly he was looming over her, his strong, large hands inches away from her head.

Laxus was an amazingly strong man. He was built like a god, large and tough, but every time he laid his hands on her she could feel how gentle he was. His fingertips skimmed over her lips, and she felt warmth and love radiating from the palm he had rested on her cheek. Laxus leaned down to kiss her, and her stomach somersaulted at the earthy flavor of his lips. She would never get over kissing her husband. She knew every scar, every inch of him, but every time their skin touched it felt the same as it did the first time. How could someone be so known, so comforting, but yet completely thrilling at the same time?

The feeling of Lucy's lips on his was driving him wild with want. She tasted fresh and sweet, but she also tasted wild and forbidden. There was something about his wife that Laxus could never place, something that felt secret about her. There were things only he knew of her, and she to him, and each time he kissed her it was like he was stealing a secret that was only for him. He loved the thrill, the heady scent of her. He already felt drunk just from her lips alone.

Lucy pulled at the hair at the nape of his neck as he deepened the kiss, causing a purr-like growl to escape from deep in his chest somewhere. She would laugh at him and call him a cat but she was too distracted at this point. He kissed from her swollen lips down to her soft jaw, following the line down by her earlobe. He pressed a tender kiss to the soft spot just underneath before continuing down her neck. She flinched and let out a squeak when he scraped his teeth across her pulse point, causing another pleased rumble to emit from him.

"L-Laxus." she breathed out. "You never told me… how the mission went?" she gasped out another squeal as he sucked on her scar. He had marked her the night of their wedding, sealing their fates together. She felt special to be one of the few people to be graced with such a strong relationship, sealed for eternity.

"Do you really care about that right now?" one of his hands had been working along her stomach to open the robe, but he paused as he spoke, clearing her head.

"Of course I care, I want to know if it all went well." she pouted again, playing with the high neck of his shirt.

"Have I ever had trouble with a mission before?" his eyes narrowed at her, flashing something that an outsider might see as something threatening, but Lucy could read him like a book. She could see the mirth in his light eyes, daring her to disagree with him.

"There's a first time for everything." she shrugged, trailing her hands down his large, hot back. She let her fingers flutter across every rippling muscle, feeling heat pooling in her stomach at the way her husband's body reacted to her. Lucy reached the hem of his shirt and began to tug the material upwards, revealing more of his glorious physique.

"It went fine." Lucy paused at his reply, looking into his eyes curiously.

"Fine?" his shirt was shucked halfway up his abdomen, but she didn't move further.

"Yes, fine." he repeated, and she smirked.

"Did my hubby have a problem?" she teased, tracing her finger up his chest.

"My only problem was being away from you." he growled, pushing her back down against the soft mattress. Lucy could no longer think after seeing the look in his eyes. He meant business at this point. He quickly relieved himself of his shirt, smirking down at her.

"Well, we should probably catch up then." she smiled up to him, feeling her way up his chest again.

"For once, I agree with you." his grin widened. Lucy felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She was in for a Valentine's Day treat.


End file.
